Strange Love
by Thewhitefoxes
Summary: Hiccup Haddock III and Elsa Arendelle are arranged to marry. Elsa runs away and Hiccup goes to find her. A war breaks out and their love becomes forbidden. What will they do? HICCELSA STORY, rated T for language, violence, and adult subjects
1. Chapter 1- first meeting

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the characters used in this crossover story nor any of the sense, places, and items. Also i don't get paid for this.

Across the northern ocean lay a kingdom of the name of Arandelle there was a young princess is awaiting for her arranged marriage which was custom to her kingdom. She was out on the balcony with her sister. They were watching the ships dock at the harbor, their sails were like clouds or spirits that were trapped to the mass, unable to let go.

"Why are they making me do this!" Elsa yelled as her gloved hand hit the railing. She was still in her night dress.

"You know why Els." Anna called as she picked up the corset and signaled Elsa to come over. She put her hands on the railing of her over sized bed. Anna got to work trying to get the damn thing on.

"It's just that…" she paused as Anna tightened the strings, "i don't even know him!"

"I know. He'll be fine I'm sure." Anna used all her strength to tighten the corset.

In another place to the northwest of Arandelle lay the Viking village of Berk where Hiccup was preparing for the big day.

"What am i to expect!" He asked his mother as she prepared his suit. "I mean, I don't even know the woman!"

"Shes a princess Hiccup." His mother called as she put the black leather jacket on her son.

"Why are you making me do this!?" Hiccup called as he brushed his hair.

"You know why Hiccup. The joining of our two kingdoms will be very good for us and will be the start of something even greater. Your father would be very proud of you. At least we're going early so you can get to know her." His mother said trying to lift her sons spirits. He didn't even smile. She sighed before leaving the room.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked Toothless who was sitting in the corner. He made a low growl. "I know bud… we'll figure this out… somehow." He walked out of the room.

Far of in the kingdom of Corona we meet Rapunzel who was quite excited for her cousins wedding. She could barely hold her excitement.

"Look Flyn, I'm going to be fine and you know you can come right?" She asked as the maids (three to be exact) were trying to fix her hair which was about twenty feet long. Finally they were able to shorten it to her feet.

"I know, I know and I'm not going cause its informal of me… I'm not even related to a royal person!" Flyn said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well whatever. You'll watch Pascal for me and the kingdom since mom and dad are joining me." She gave him a look.

"Miss… its time to go." The maid said while opening the door.

"Right!" Rapunzel picked up her bags and ran out the room.

In Scotland there was a kingdom where a young princess was also preparing for the day.

"Mooommm!" She whined while her mother was trying to brush out her crazy, curly, big blob of red hair… unsuccessfully she gave up.

"Merida you know why we're going to this wedding right?" Her mother asked.

"One, because we're royals and it's accustom for us to go, two, because we live near by, and three is because we know them!" She said while her mother prepared her dress witch had lots of blue and white mixing in it. She put the dress on and ran after her mother who was already on the ship, talking with the captain.

In a small village far from anything there was a boy of the name Jack Overland Frost who was preparing for the royal wedding himself.

"Why do you have to go!" His little sister called while he was fixing his white hair.

"Because… Hiccups my friend and he wants me to be there for… social support." Jack said as he walked out of the house.

"Bye!" He yelled and waved before he flew off into the night.

 _The next day_

~~~~E~~~~

"Elsa are you ready." Anna called. Elsa was on the balcony watching as the Vikings ship pulled into the harbor. She saw him get off. He looked right at her, straight in the eyes, she did the same.

"Yes Anna… I'm coming." She broke the gaze and walked back into the room, her golden dress with blue jewels shined in the light as she walked. The tail got stuck in the door as they left. She sighed.

"I hate this dress!" She said blankly. They walked all through the castle halls, greeting those who passed. Until they were at the front gates with there mother and father. Elsa hid behind them all. As the adults talked Els wandered off into the gardens and sat on one of the benches. She cried a little.

~~~~H~~~~

It was quite a boring conversation they were talking about, so Hiccup decided to follow Elsa to the garden, not knowing who she was or if she was to be his bride.

"Excuse me… am I interrupting?" He asked politely. She wiped her tears.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Hiccup Haddock III" he said. "Can i sit?" He gestured to the space next to her. She nodded and he sat.

"Are you the one I'm supposed to marry in one week?" She asked and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I guess." He sighed and looked down.

"I know… it sucks. Well at least we can get to know each other before the wedding!" She said with a smile, trying to lighted the mood. He laughed at it as did she.

"I guess that's a good thing!" They laughed together ' **this is going to be easier than i thought!'** Hiccup thought. They talked about themselves for about thirty minutes.

"Well we should get back to our parents. Their probably wondering where we went." She said while standing up, brushing off dirt and dust from her dress. He stood as well.

They walked back to the front of the castle where everyone was waiting for them.

"Well i see that you've already met. Good." The king said. He was a tall, intimidating man with a large mustache witch was the only happy thing about him. The queen on the other hand, looked kind and sincere but a bit tired. Hiccup felt bad for the two.

"Well lets head inside! I cant wait for a tour of this place!" Hiccups mother said.

"I'll give Hiccup a personal tour… it'll allow us to get to know each other!" Elsa said with a smile.

"If it's alright with ?" The queen asked.

"It's fine!" He smiled back.

"Ok then. You two have fun but meet us in the dining room at five!" Her father said before they vanished. She grabbed his hand and ran off with him through the castle. They were going up stairs and through halls and up towers and across bridges until she stoped.

"This is a very special place… don't tell anyone about it." She took out a blue key and opened the door, revealing a beautiful view of the whole kingdom, it felt like the world. Hiccups mouth was wide open with aw as he walked around the room. It had a circular structure with windows all around. And carpets depicting scenes of life and death. He was quite astonished with the beauty of the room, it seemed to sparkle on the roof and the walls had light blue strands running down them like roots of a tree.

"What is this?" He asked, putting his hand on the blue root to find that it wasn't a root at all but ice. Elsa turned and frowned.

"I guess i should tell you." She said. She walked over to a small bench and sat, patting the set next to her. He came and sat down.

"I… I-I have powers…" she said taking off her right glove and lifting up her hand to reveal a snowflake that twisted around her fingertips as her hand moved. It was magnificent, beauty, sorcery, like she was a goddess!

"Wow! Beautiful!" Was all he could say. He was speechless.

"I know it is… but its dangerous." And she put the glove back on. Her face turned the other way.

"No its not!" Hiccup said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and got up in a hurry.

"Yes it is… you don't understand… I-I'm a monster." And with that she left the room. He followed her down to the dining room were they met the others. They were forced to sit next to each other, probably cause they were getting married in a week. Others arrived and sat as well.

~~~~E~~~~

Probably members of the council and other family members. She had to let a giggle out at the look on Hiccups face when he noticed that Elsa was on his right side and Anna on his left. He looked a bit embarrassed at this and she let out another giggle in which he heard.

"What did I do?" He asked looking confused.

"Your face just then was… hilarious!" She let out another giggle. Suddenly she was trampled by her cousin from Corona.

"Rapunzel you came!" She cried, giving her cousin another hug.

"I did. Is this him?" She asked pointing to Hiccup who was talking to Anna.

"Ya."

"He's quite handsome!" She said with a grin. "Is he nice?"

"Yes actually he is quite kind." She looked over to him.

"Are you excited!?" She asked what she sat down next to Els.

"Kind of." She said with a smile. After dinner was over the adults left them to get to know each other some more, along with Raps and Anna.

"So who is this Toothless?" Anna asked.

"Can't say. It's a secret." He chuckled.

"Oh well i hope we'll meet him when we go to your kingdom!" Elsa added to the conversation.

"Ya! But he's quite intimidating." He said with a smirk. The next day was the same as the last, boring.

 **Authors note:**

 **Like it so far!? Tell me what you think about this story!**

 **Also go check out my other story, The Luckiest Day Of Her Life, its a great one!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Dragon

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the characters used in this crossover story nor any of the sense, places, and items. Also i don't get paid for this.

Two days later

~~~~E~~~~

"So what's your secret?" She asked.

"I'm not sure you want to know!" He laughed.

"What is it? I want to know." She asked again. He smiled and took her hand. They went past the city and behind the mountains to a cave.

"Stay here." He said before going into the cave. About three seconds later she heard him talking to someone… arguing with them. Then he came out again.

"Don't freak out."

"Ok."

Suddenly she saw two large, green eyes coming towards her.

"Whats that?" She shook with fear and tried to keep her voice down.

"Don't worry he wont hurt you." Hiccup reassured her.

"It's a him? What is he?"

"Toothless… he's a… dragon." The creature came up to her and sniffed her feet.

"Their real?"

"Ya but their very hard to find and it takes a lot of guts to tame one."

"What is he? Species i mean."

"He's a night Furry." He answered with a smile.

"A Night Furry?" hundreds of pictures and stories spilled into her mind.

"Please dont freak out!"

"I'm not." She shook her head. The beast seamed quite nice and acted a little like a baby.

"How did you meet him?" She asked.

"It's quite a long story." Hiccup replied with a chuckle. The dragon nodded in agreement.

"I've got time." She smiled.

"Well it was a few years ago when my village hated dragons. They would raid us all the time! One night I saw a night furry flying and I shot it down with a contraption I was working on. I followed it into the forest so I could kill it but…. I couldn't bring myself to do it." He smiled at the dragon who was watching and listening with wide eyes.

"And how did that happen?" She pointed to the dragons tail, at the fake fin it had.

"When I shot him down that happened."

"Oh." She looked at his own leg. It was also a prosthetic one, but made with springs and metal. She was fascinated with the concept and design of it.

"That ones even a longer story!" He chuckled again as Elsa immediately turned the other way.

"It's not my business to know… unless you want me to?" She asked. Honestly she wanted to know and Hiccup could see she did.

"Why not. I mean we're getting married so I guess it makes sense… in some way." He replied. "There was a nest near our village were the dragons came from, inside was a queen who would kill dragons that didn't give her all of their catch. My dad trapped Toothless and forced him to show where it was. He brought with him many men. I taught my friends how to like the dragons and we went off in their direction. Me and Toothless brought down the beast but I lost my leg in the proses." He looked down at His prosthetic leg.

Elsa could see in his expression pain and fear which brought back horrible memories of her own and so she kept quiet for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3- conversations, conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story or the scenes**

~~E~~

Elsa felt as if the days were just repeating themselves. The same meetings and same arguments. Every second she was forced to spend with Hiccup... and she couldn't stand it. There were three days left till she was to become the wife of a man that she did not love. The thought of this made her throat go dry.

"Is it me or does Hiccup smell like fish?" Rapunzel asked with a light voice one day.

"In a way he does." Anna replied.

"I wonder what its like with him." Rapunzel giggled. She and Anna were waiting for Elsa to come. Earlier they had asked if Elsa would meet with them and talk about Hiccup. Suddenly the door opened.

"Elsa!" Anna laughed.

"Yes." Elsa stood there in a plain blue dress with the family crest sewn on the chest, along with her usual cyan gloves. She stood straight and stiff.

"So how was it?" Rapunzel asked with a wide grin.

"As normal as before." Elsa replied. She didn't want to express her boring experiences with Hiccup. "Why do you nag me about this?" She asked.

"We don't nag you! We just want to know." Both girls giggled.

"Please tell us about him!" Anna asked. Elsa sat down in a chair and started telling them about her time with Hiccup.

"...he loves to draw a lot," she giggled, "... he's really good at it too." She said.

"I'd love to see his work!" Rapunzel sang. Elsa looked at the clock sitting on the side table.

"I must go now" she said, getting up.

"Fine..." Anna whined. Elsa walked to the door at the other side of the room and waved as she closed it softly behind her.

"Well that went well." Rapunzel sighed, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry about her. Why don't we go find Hiccup. _Then_ we can see what it's like with him!" Anna giggled.

"But isn't he with Elsa?"

"No. Elsa just came by all by herself... he has to be alone." Anna replied.

"Okay then..." Rapunzel gave a worried look and then smiled.

~~H~~

The two girls walked around the maze of a castle, calling out for Hiccup, asking servants if they've seen him as if they were on a quest. Finally they entered a room of paintings were they saw Hiccup, head down, sitting in a chair.

"There you are!" Anna exclaimed, running across the room to him. Hiccup nearly fell of the chair when hearing her.

"Anna! Jeez, you scared me."

"Sorry." She laughed.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at the two girls.

"We wanted to see how you were doing!" Anna replied.

"We saw Elsa earlier but she seemed to be in one of her moods." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, shes been like that for a while, I think it has to do with the wedding." He looked down.

"So, what are you doing?" Anna asked peering over his shoulder at his notebook.

"Just drawing," he showed her a drawing he had done when he was younger of his home, "it's not that interesting," he seemed to be hiding and passing certain pages so they couldn't see. He then skipped about ten pages saying they were private, leading to the one he was just finishing. It was of Arendelle when his ship arrived. Rapunzel lit up when seeing these and asked if he'd drawn in other mediums but was let down when he told her he had only drawn in pencil.

"I'll bring some paints next time I come here," she chirped, "then I can teach you how to use them!"

"This is a very accurate piece." Anna praised, "You even got the flag right!" She joked.

The three conversed for quite a while. They found that they appreciated many of the same things and Anna was quite surprised when she heard that Hiccup was an inventor and continuously asked about this. He seemed a but alarmed by this rush of questions and some he didn't now how to answer. When the three ran out of things to talk about they agreed to walk around till dinner came.

On their way out Rapunzel noticed that the sun was setting.

"Anna... we might be late for dinner," she pointed out. The three looked at each other and started rushing down the halls, running into maids, skipping doors and having to make turnarounds. They made it to the dining room just in time, but they were exhausted.

The guests were just entering the dining hall as the three took their seats.

The dinner went as boring as the other ones that have taken place. Everyone was talking about subjects Hiccup had no idea about. To his right, the king was speaking to some important men of the court while the queen and his mother were talking about their children. To his left, Elsa was minding her business and answering questions while Rapunzel and Anna were making small talk and joking with some royal families who traveled from afar. His mind began to wander until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw that Elsa was the one with the cold hand.

"How are you?" She asked with a slight smile. He felt his cheeks go red.

"I-I'm fine" he replied. Her smile dissipated.

"Sorry if I frightened you." She said.

"No harm done," he looked away, thinking, "Are you... afraid?" It was a stupid question, but he had to ask.

She looked shocked, then down, "Well... I-I don't know... if I'm afraid... or worried or excited. But I'm prepared for the worst."

"What do mean?"

She didn't answer.

 **Authors note:**

 **sorry its been so long since ive uploaded! I've been ve busy! please send me your feedback! its really helpfull!**


	4. Chapter 4- why was this happening?

~~E~~

The dinner was quite boring and very awkward. People asked the same questions of 'what are you feeling?' and 'are you excited?' and Elsa's answers were 'nervous' and 'yes'. After the dinner was over, she ran straight to her room and locked the door. She stood there, alone in the darkness, looking at the glittery, white dress she was to wear on her wedding day and began to cry. She sobbed. An icy sheet flew from her feet and covered the room. Elsa fell to the ground screaming. The stand that her dress hung from fell to the ground with a loud bang as it shattered the layer of ice under it, making her ears pound.

She finally collected herself after letting her emotions out and put the heavy stand back to an upright position. She then went to the balcony for some air. The sun had just set under the horizon and the moon now shown bright from above her, keeping her company for the next hour. Suddenly there was a knock on the door though it didn't open.

"Elsa, mom and dad want us in the great hall," It was Anna.

"Ok… I'll be right there," Elsa replied.

~~H~~

Hiccup waited at the dock for what seemed hours. He knew his best friend from forever ago would be there any minute. He had his sketchbook out and was working hard on a piece. He looked up to see, just a few feet away, Jack, who was flying full speed right at him. Hiccup got up as fast as possible and threw the book as far as he could before Jack rammed right into him, making him fall to the ground. Jack tumbled through the air until he finally stopped himself and landed on his bottom, laughing.

"what was that for!?" Hiccup yelled at Jack who was still laughing.

"What!? I'm sorry I just lost control," Jack finally said after he'd laughed himself out.

"well you need to learn how to fly better!" Hiccup scolded him. He picked up his poor book and brushed off the few pieces of sand that clung to the cover.

"So this is Arendelle?" Jack asked as he looked up to the tops of the castle.

"Yup! Pretty cool right?" the two shared a smile.

"Definitely!" Jack answered as they walked through the front gates and into the courtyard, "So, tell me about this Fiancé you seem to have acquired." Jack looked at Hiccup with curiosity in his eyes.

"Not much to say… she doesn't really talk much… and when we are left alone she finds an excuse to leave." He could see Jack looked displeased.

"come on she can't be that boring. I bet she's hiding something from you." Jack seemed a little too excited about that last part. Hiccup wanted to tell him so bad but knew she wouldn't want him to.

"No… its probably the smell of fish and dragons' breath!" Hiccup joked. Jack chuckled. They entered the palace and Jacks mouth fell to the floor.

"Wow." He said as he took it all in.

"close your mouth, you look like a codfish." Hiccup said. His father used to always tell him that. Jack hit hiccups head with his staff, "Ow! Dude you have no idea how much that hurts!" Hiccup punched Jack in the shoulder as a form of revenge.

"Whatever, sorry, just look at this place!" Jack opened his arms like he was going to hug the whole castle. Suddenly a man opened a set of doors on to top left side of the room. Through it came the king and queen as well as Hiccups mom and dad. He began to bow and had to kick Jack to get him out of his hypnotic state.

"Chief Haddock told us that you would be arriving tonight." The king said. The queen gestured towards a set of doors on the top right side of the room. Through it came Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel.

"We would like to introduce you to our daughters," the queen turned to the girls and gestured to each one, "this is Elsa and Anna." She then turned to the other girl, "And this is Rapunzel, our niece." Elsa had a face of stone, Anna looked like she had just gotten a new puppy, and Rapunzel looked so full of happiness that she was about to explode.

"We welcome you, Jackson, to Arendelle." The queen gave a slight bow. Hiccups parents greeted Jack with big hugs before retiring with the king and queen, letting the four get to know each other.

"Well look at you!" Rapunzel said, "You are so adorable!" She giggled.

"What's that?" Anna pointed to Jacks staff.

"Oh this old thing. Well it's a staff and I use it to fly and shoot ice from and I also like to perch on it." He replied in a very factual way.

"Very interesting," Elsa asked, "may I hold it?"

"Sure… just be careful, it's got a mind of its own." Jack replied as he handed it over. As soon as her fingers touched the wood, frost covered the whole thing, a low glow came from it. Everyone was wide eyed and Jack was the most confused of them all. Elsa inspected it closely.

"you would expect it to be heavier." She said as she handed it back to him.

"I'm guessing you flew here?" Anna seamed to explode when Elsa asked this.

"Well yes. Until I lost control and slammed right into Hiccup, sent him flying." Jack laughed.

"I did not! It's not my fault you don't know how to fly!" Hiccup looked like he was getting really annoyed though he felt very embarrassed about this.

"Ok, ok. You win this one!" Jack said. The three girls looked at each other and then back at the boys, judgement in their eyes.

Anna and Rapunzel giggled and whispered to each other. When Jack wasn't looking they scared him. Elsa gave them the death stare and they stopped.

"What was that for!?" he asked. Cowering behind Hiccup.

"We're making sure you are just right!" Anna said.

"What are you going to do to me!?" He asked. Anna leaned in real close to his face, their noses almost touched.

"Nothing you don't want us to." She answered. Giggling with Rapunzel again.

"Anna, Rapunzel… why don't you leave so Jack, Hiccup, and I can talk." She looked to Anna, who opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it, grabbed Rapunzel by the hand and stomped away, muttering something under her breath. Elsa didn't say anything till she heard the door close.

"Sorry about them, they can be quite annoying sometimes." Sha said with a small smile.

"Are they always like that?" Jack asked, he still held his staff tight.

"Only to people they don't know… but like," she replied, "why don't I show you to your room so all three of us can get to know each other a little bit more." Elsa turned and began to walk, motioning for them to follow.

The three walked through many different halls, Jack insisted on opening every door they came across, though to his disappointment, most rooms just had pictures and statues, maybe a few chairs or a clock. He went on and on about his different adventures and Elsa listened very closely. Hiccup chimed in every now and then to correct Jack who always over exaggerated things. The three stopped when they reached Jacks door.

"I can't believe anyone could go on so many adventures." Elsa said, "though I'm sure Hiccup has been on more."

"well of course he has. I mean he has a dragon!" Jack gave a yelp when the words came out and covered his mouth. Hiccup put his head in his hands.

"Jack… come on man. You could have been a little bit quieter." He looked at Jack who looked on the verge of tears.

"its ok. I already know about Toothless." She said. A small smile on her face. Jack gave a sigh of relief.

"Jeez you had me there!" he joked, "So did he take you for a ride yet?" Elsa's face lit up with the memory.

"yes. And it was amazing." She looked at Hiccup. A spark of excitement in her eyes that sent electricity through his body that made him go pink.

"He does that with all the girls." Jack joked.

"I do not! Besides I don't know any girls except Astrid but she's out to kill me." Hiccup corrected him. They just laughed. Jack could notice the awkwardness between the two. He let out a loud yawn and stretched his whole body.

"Well I think I'm going to go hunker down for the night." He said goodnight and closed the door a bit too loudly. They could hear him yell, "Sorry!" before it went quiet. Elsa started to walk and Hiccup followed.

"So… how are you doing?" Hiccup asked. _'that was a stupid question hiccup! Why did you do that'_ he made a mental note to never ask that question again.

"Uh… scared… nervous… excited." She looked down, "maybe all of them." She looked at her gloved hands, then back at hiccup, "what do you think of my powers?" she asked shyly.

"Uh…" he didn't know what to say.

"never mind, it was a stupid question anyway." She picked up her pace. Hiccup caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"No. I don't think that was a stupid question. I guess I was just surprised," he let go of her hand, "I mean I don't know how they work or what they do to you but… I think they are pretty cool… I really like them." He said. She turned to him, confused. He could see through her pale skin the smallest amount of red.

"n-no one's ever said that about me before." She looked down and rubbed her nose.

"Elsa," she looked up at him, "how many people know?" her gaze fell back on her hands.

"only you and our parents." She replied. He could see a tear run down her face. she wiped her eyes with the back of her glove.

"I understand what you are going through." Hiccup said, "when I was younger everyone thought I was walking talking bad luck. I shot down Toothless but couldn't kill him. I then befriended him. If my village found out about me being friends with a dragon, and a Night Fury at that… they would have killed him and I would be sent away on a ship to nowhere. I had to keep it a secret from everyone I had ever known. Even my own father. He never really liked me. Always said how he was disappointed. When he found out about Toothless he told me… I wasn't his son anymore. all because I couldn't kill a dragon," He felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks, "it got better after that though… when the village finally accepted the creatures." He looked down at his hands they still held the sketchbook.

~~E~~

Elsa was in shock. She had heard about how Hiccup had befriended a dragon and had to hide him and protect him but she didn't know this. She saw the tears. She knew he didn't want to talk anymore. she lifted her hands to his face and wiped his tears for him. When his eyes met hers she felt her heart skip a beat. Her cheeks went red hot. and her nose began to itch.

"so… have you drawn anything new in there?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah… a few." Hiccup replied.

"can I see them?" she asked.

"yeah… just be careful." He handed her the book.

She opened it carefully and went to the first page. It was a drawing of Toothless, a really good one. Almost too good.

"Wow." She said as she flipped through more pictures of people she didn't know, some were of Jack who would be posing in some of the most bizarre poses, she giggled at them. She stopped when she saw the picture of her. It was from when they first met. She knew from the dress, darn thing, she hated it. It wasn't the picture itself that made her stop but that she had no eyes. It looked like someone erased them too many times until they couldn't be drawn anymore. she turned to the next page. It was a page of just eyes. It looked like Hiccup was trying to figure out how to draw them. It seemed weird that he would be trying to because this problem never happened with other drawings.

She began turning the pages again. There were pictures of Arendelle, some of Anna, Rapunzel, or the two together. Some were of Jack, or of Toothless sleeping. She finally got to the last page. It was of her again. This time she wasn't looking at you but instead to the side. Her eyes weren't drawn yet though the rest of her was finished. It looked like a painting. So real. She closed the book softly and handed it back to Hiccup.

"Hiccup those drawings… there really good." Elsa said with a smile. She could feel her face begin to flush.

"Really? Thanks." He replied. They stood there in the quiet for a minute or two though it felt like forever until Hiccup broke the silence, "Ahem… may I escort my fiancé to her room?" he asked with humor in his tone, he put his hand out for her to take.

"Well thank you, future king of Arendelle." Elsa replied. She put her hand in his and could feel the warmth through her glove. They talked all the way to her room, laughing by the time they got there. He bowed and kissed her hand before turning to go to his own room which wasn't too far from hers. She opened her door and closed it as softly as possible. She hadn't realized the huge grin that appeared on her face or the bright red roses that emerged on her cheeks. her nose began to itch and wouldn't stop. Why was this happening?


End file.
